


A Ben Mitchell Christmas

by TheonSugden



Category: EastEnders
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5535971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheonSugden/pseuds/TheonSugden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ben Mitchell Christmas

There were worse things than waking up with Johnny Carter wanking you off. 

A lot worse things.

When Ben got back to reality, and not just a blown mind and curled toes, he went in for a kiss. Like the one they’d had the last time, only not angry, or pushed down, like something evil inside Ben, something he couldn’t control.

“Gotta go,” Johnny teased, Ben’s hands still in his hair, hair wavier and longer, but still the same, somehow. 

“Stay for dinner,” Ben offered, even though he knew that would never work, not with Abi…

“Gotta be with the ‘famileee.’ Sorry. Save ya a mince pie.”

Ben ignored the double-edged joke and settled for a longer kiss, watching Johnny’s gorgeous backside climb out the window before he headed for a shower. 

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* 

He toweled off in time to the beat, dreading fixing pipes on a day that was supposedly about rest. 

“Your turn!”

He caught the cane randomly thrown at him, joined by Paul, wearing tap shoes and a big grin. And nothing else.

“I don’t do that anymore,” Ben managed after ignoring Paul’s…distracting movements. 

“Who doesn’t? You or him? You or him?” Paul grinned, mid-tap, all teeth and curls, like they said on the _Doctor Who_ reruns.

“Ain’t about him,” Ben said, reaching for Paul’s dark, bushy hair, pulling him forward to taste his lush lips, wipe that smug grin off his face. 

“You’ll lose your towel,” Paul laughed, taking a deep bow while Ben got ready for dinner. 

“Happy Christmas, darling,” Peggy said, handing him a small glass of sherry as delicious smells wafted in from the kitchen. “She ain’t as a good as I am…but we’ll give ‘er a break.” She whispered, “Just this once,” winking at Ben like it was their little secret.

Mum was the best cook in the world. She was the best everything. 

“Not as good as your Auntie Pauline, but then, nobody was ever better at anything than your Auntie Pauline,” Mum laughed, with just a hint of bitterness. On the spoon and in her tone. 

“But you miss her,” Ben smiled.

“Yes, I do,” Kathy said, lost in thought as Ben took over the stirring. “I miss Pete, and Pauline, and Lou - oh she was a terror, but I do miss her.”

She looked down at her apron as she said, quietly, “I even miss your dad.”

“I don’t,” Ben said, half-lying, half-honest. 

“You will,” Kathy replied, kissing the side of his head before leaving him to cook.

“Cookin’…this is a girl’s job,” he muttered to himself. 

“But ya like it. Ya do,” Jay said, wrapping his long arms around Ben’s waist, pinching an inch as he rested his head on Ben’s shoulder.

“Stop it,” Ben teased, slapping Jay’s hand with the spoon when he tasted the sauce. 

“You do everything for us,” Jay said, kissing Ben’s neck as he tried to concentrate. “And we never say thanks. What would we be without ya? Hope we never find out.”

Ben couldn’t work up a protest when Jay turned him around, carefully removing his glasses. 

“I love you, ya muppet,” Jay said, beautiful blue eyes paned with tears. “Always have. Don’t care what anybody says. You’re me bruvva and me best mate and …you’re me man.” 

“Greedy git,” Ben laughed, ignoring his own tears. “I love you. I love you. I love you,” he kept saying until Jay cut him off with needy kisses. 

He ran his hands through Jay’s perfectly combed ginger locks, so perfect in his grasp, the softest…but Jay didn’t have such long hair…

“Wake up, Ben,” Jay said, hyper, desperate. 

The sauce was burning and the meal had started without him. 

“Jay?” Ben said, cotton-mouthed, eyes groggy and vision blurred without glasses.

“ _Jay?????_ ” Abi fumed. “I kiss you and you call me Jay?!?!?”

Ben slapped himself in the face before bringing the same hand up to Abi’s soft cheek. 

“Took care o’the smack for ya. Can’t ya take a joke on Christmas morning?”

Abi relaxed, melting into his arms in the bed that never felt right for them. Or for him, anyway.

“I’m so sorry, Ben. I’m just missing my family. You’re all I have now.”

Ben reached for his glasses before letting his hand drop. He didn’t want to see right now.

“I know,” he said, quietly, kissing Abi’s neck. “You’re all I’ve got too.” 


End file.
